You-you saved me!
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Shadow was angry at the betrayal of Vio, so he decided to make the other Links pay, and with his plan, he would no longer be the broken link. Based on the manga.


Shadow's Pov

I was being a dick, I knew that. However, I wanted to get back at them. Vio had left me, and I had trusted him. I just want to be noticed as a Link, but no. Even Blue, the terrible part of Link was identified. I mean, he was arrogant and he had a massive ego, thinking he was better than everyone else, and yet he was still accepted.

Why couldn't I be accepted?

I had done nothing, I mean, before I had turned against them, and yet here I was, an outcast.

Fury erupted inside of me.

" Calm down, you'll get you revenge." I told myself.

I had a plan. I knew what I was going to do. I would get rid of Blue, and then I would take his place. I would be part of Link, and then when they accepted me, I would force them to, they were weak really, then I would make sure they never put the four sword back.

It wouldn't be too hard.

I mean Red would be pretty easy to control and manipulate. Surely I could turn him against the idea, saying they wouldn't be able to be together any more. He was the innocent naïve one. He would believe me, I knew that.

" But how?" I ranted to myself, pacing in the confined space where I was.

It was then that the idea hit me.

Blue had to be killed, and with his arrogance, there was one way it would be easily done. I had to get him to fight me.

However, there were some flaws in my plan that would have to be overcame, but I knew that I could do it.

All I had to do was distract Green and Vio. Red wouldn't be too much trouble, he couldn't really do anything. He would try and fight me, but I would over power him, and then Blue would be gone.

Blue's Pov

" Red, I need to train you." I told him.

He frowned slightly.

" Why?" He whined.

" If we are going to be attacked, you are okay with a sword, but okay isn't good enough, you need to be as good as the rest of us."

He slumped slightly, looking as if he was going to cry.

" Blue." Vio said with a clear warning in his voice.

" I'm sorry Red."

" It's okay." He whispered, drying his eyes.

" Go get your sword, and then meet me in the clearing over there."

" Okay." He said before bouncing off.

" Blue, I know you want to train him, but don't be too hard on him. He's only young."

" He's as old as the rest of us." I snapped at Vio.

" You know that's not what he meant." Green hissed, frantically looking over his shoulder to make sure that Red wasn't coming.

" I'm not going to hurt him."

" We know that." Green assured me.

" We just don't want you to break his spirit, that's all."

" Fine."

" Promise?" Green asked.

He reminded me of Red.

" I promise." I said, sighing.

For the next few weeks I worked with Red when we weren't travelling. He needed to toughen up in my opinion. He always looked up to us in hope that we would help him out of situations.

Vio and Green insisted on treating him like a baby in my opinion.

They were wrong, I knew that.

So I trained him. Sometimes he would leave the place where we were training with cuts on his face and cut hands from my sword. He always seemed shaky after our sword practices, but that was good. He needed to build up stamina, and I was helping him with that, even if Vio and Green didn't always see it.

Vio's Pov

My plan had been set.

I had been keeping a track on the Link's but not following them. I didn't need to know what they were talking about, I merely needed to know where they were going, however two nights before, I decided to spend my time listening to them, blending in with the shadows.

" Not tonight." Vio told someone.

" It's too late." Green agreed.

" Fine." Blue agreed reluctantly.

" We'll arrive at the town in two days then?" Red asked.

" Yes. We can stay there for a while."

" Great, I can buy food so we have enough to eat." Red replied.

That was all I needed to know. I heard rustling, and I knew they were getting ready to sleep. I also knew that I would be able to get to the village within the night, and then by the next morning my plans would begin to work.

Blue's Pov

We got into the closest town two days later. Red had gone off by himself to buy supplies, and the rest of were staying in the tent. However, we were brought out by shouts and yells heading in our direction.

" What on Earth?" Vio muttered, putting his book down.

All three of us exited the tent, and it was then that we saw a mob of people coming towards us.

" What?"

" You are foul!" One villager screamed.

" Fiends!" Another cried.

" We will kill you." Another cried.

" What on Earth?" Vio repeated.

We had no answer before we were engaged in a battle. Some of the people had left, and the rest were being dealt with by Vio and Green, and I was about to join in when I heard a voice from behind me.

" Naive aren't they?"

" You." I spat at Shadow.

" Of course. Who else?"

" I should have known."

" Oh, of course you should have, because you are so smart." Shadow said sarcastically.

" What did you do?"

" Well, what do you think I did?" " I think you set us up."

" Well then, you clearly aren't as stupid as you look."

I bit back a sarcastic remark as he jumped down from the tree in which he had been perched.

My sword was immediately at my side as his sword was at his.

I lunged.

As we fought, we moved, and many villagers moved to be out of our way. Shadow was pushing me in a direction with his handy sword work, but I knew that we had the same skills. We were parts of the same person, even if he wasn't an official Link.

He may have the same moves as me, but we also had the same weaknesses. However this didn't really make it easier. We were both aiming for what we knew to be our weakness, and it meant a constant clash of swords.

" Good always prevails." I spat.

" Well, don't you think it is about time we broke tradition?" He said, grinning gleefully.

We continued fighting climbing onto a roof as we did so. I had no idea how we had managed to get up there, but it seemed we had. Shadow was pushing me back, and I struggled, knowing that there would be no way I was going to escape the inevitable fall.

" You...urgh!"

" Now now Blue, temper temper."

" Shut up."

He drove me to the edge.

" Say goodbye." He spat, as he pushed me backwards.

My eyes closed. I waited for the impact that would more than likely crush my body, if not seriously injure me. However the impact never came. I landed in soft arms, and as I opened my eyes, blue ones stared down at me.

" Hi Blue!"

" What the...?" Shadow shouted.

He lowered himself off the roof, and Red dropped me to the ground ungracefully, and I felt myself blushing. Red had...saved me?

His sword was in his hand, and he charged at Shadow, sword first.

The fight that took place from that moment on shocked me. Since when had Red been that good at sword fighting? I never even saw fit to get involved.

" Curse you." Shadow shouted, and with that he disappeared.

Red turned to look at me, smiling.

" Are you okay Blue?" He asked cheerfully.

" You saved me."

" No, not really."" You did. I would have been seriously hurt."" It was nothing." He said, avoiding eye contact.

I knew I was making him feel awkward.

" Well, thanks."

" Shall we, shall we go and find the others?"

We did, and we managed to escape the village within plenty of time. I felt awkward with the fact that Red had saved me. Was I not good enough? I had been the one to teach him to fight, and yet he had to protect me. Was I getting worse?

" You coming Blue?" Red asked as he started serving out the food.

I pushed the awkwardness and those thoughts from my mind. Shadow had the slight advantage in that fight, and we were pratically the same person. Red had been underestimated by Shadow, and it was clear that Red had used that to his advantage.

" Blue?"

" Coming."

I walked over to them, knowing that despite the awkwardness of the aftermath of Red saving me, I was glad that he had, and that together we made an awesome team, and together we could face whatever came our way.


End file.
